1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to driving circuitries, and in particular to a switch-driving circuit and DAC employing the switch-driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-Definition Television (HDTV) and Blu-ray Disc (BD) players have gained immense popularity in the daily life of consumers recently. The HDTV and BD players both employ high-prevision and high-speed Digital-to-Analog Converters (DAC) for reconstructing high-quality images or video information.
A switch-driving circuit plays an important part in the DAC. The switch-driving circuit typically comprises a Low Dropout Regulator (LDO) and a core part for the switch-driving circuit. The LDO is employed to provide a stable voltage supply signal VDD2 to the core part for the switch-driving circuit. Nevertheless, since the DAC is operated by digital signals switching on and off to control signal processing, the voltage supply signal VDD2 may be affected by switch noise owned to the signal switching processes, which can affect the performance of the DAC.
In the conventional DAC, the LDO in the switch-driving circuit typically adopts a large capacitor component to suppress the noise. Due to the large area occupied by the capacitor component in the switch-driving circuit, the switch-driving circuit requires an increased circuit area, leading to an increased manufacturing cost for the DAC.